Hrooma Treefoot
Hroom will do the Tell, from long ago, and far far back. This is the Tell as was told in the Greenforrest Clan. Long ago, when the world was new, was no Oog-ra in the world. Hroom don't know if Gods or Frontacians created Oogs, but from the time of the first Tell, Oog-ra have lived in the Northern Isles which are far, far out in the Crater Lake. Oogs lived and died many ages here in the Northern Isles. One day they noticed that trees blown down by the fierce storms would float on water, and many trees drifted off, Never to return. Oogs had an idea, and lashed trees together, and with these crude rafts they soon explored all the Islands that could be found on Crater Lake. This was fine for many Oogs, but soon a great old Oog, Thorg, decided to make a great raft to sail beyond the edge of the world. Many Oog thought this was madness- Why leave the cold stormy islands to fall off the edge of the world? Thorg had made up his mind tho, and soon the great raft was done. With as many as would come, Thorg set off, and after many days and nights another island was sighted. But this island was so huge, the edges could not be seen. Oogs had landed upon the shores at the feet of the mountains of the Great Divide. Thorg was made Hetman of the Tribes, and he named the new place Greatrock, for all thought that it was still a great island. The new world was less cold, and more rich in food and land than any could imagine, and the Clan of Thorg grew great and strong. Soon there were too many Oog-ra to stay in one place, (Oog-ra needing alot of space), and so the old Thorg gathered the whole Clan together, and bade his two sons to choose among the Oogs gathered, a third each of all the Oog-ra. His first born son, Thrag, took his third of the people and settled at the base of the blue mountains in sight of the great divide. These Oog-ra named themselves Greenforrest Clan, and there were many families, among these bluehills sept, redrocks sept, and of course greenvalley sept. The second born son, Throk, went among the mountains, for his people missed the cold, and they were the Whitesnow Clan, most renowned among Oog-ra for their fierce fighting skills. Now many lives of Oog-ra have passed, and many Oog-ra still come from the frozen wastes of the Northern Isles, and many more have left Greatrock clan, Greenforrest Clan, and the great Whitesnow Clan, to live in the cities of the Ka-Oog, or not Oog peoples. At first Oog-ra were feared because of their great size and strength and none were allowed to live within the walls of a city. Then a wise old Oog-ra of Greatrock Clan, Shifty Thrak, fooled the little Ka-Oog into letting Oog-ra push brooms for the city dwellers. Ha! Soon Oog-ra were living side by side with the city dwellers, and many of the younger ones took to joining exploring parties or hunting groups. Because of their great strength they were much sought after, and gathered great renown, and in this way Oog-ra from the farthest reaches of the world have come to live among the Ka-Oog. As for old Hroomha, I be of the Greenforrest Clan, Bluehills Sept, whose families are decended from Hoorak, the sister-son of Thrag, eldest son of Thorg, Hetman of Greatrock. Many are the times Hroom has traveled the long road to Rathan, and so into the foothills of the Great Divide, and through the lands of the Hithual, and past, into the deep mountains where only oog-ra and white dragons go. But someday old Hroom shall make the long walk, back to Greatrock, and beyond, to the farthest Northern Isles, and back to the place where Oog-ra first walked the world, where the Rock That Could Not Be Broken stands still, on the edges of the Clan home of StoneEdge. I be, Hroomha Treefoot, Berzerker of Taath Oog Category:Fighter Category:Oog-ra Category:Taathian